The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Ternary content addressable memory (TCAM) stores data using ternary states. In an example, the ternary states are configured to correspond to logic “0”, logic “1”, and mask “X”. The ternary states can be used to encode ranges in the stored data. For example, a range [0,3] is encoded and stored as “XX” in the TCAM.